ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Anniversary Ring
So how do we get this delicious piece of equipment? - Silentsteel Considering the name, I suspect it may only be available to people that have been married in-game for a year. On the other hand, SE has not given any significantly beneficial items to those that get married in-game, and I find it unlikely that they would, so we'll see. --Volkai 18:27, 7 March 2007 (EST) Another theory is that it's a reward for people doing the Gold World Pass thing after 1 year. I dunno when it started exactly, but someone was saying that it's been almost a year since then, so... --Kyrial 18:31, 7 March 2007 (EST) Either way, it probably won't be all that groundbreaking. It only has limited charges, and if it's only available after a 1 year earth period, you probably will never be able to get more than one anyway. --Divisortheory 18:44, 7 March 2007 (EST) It may also be part of the 5-year celebration for Vana'diel which should occur before the next major update. --Aurikasura 19:05, 7 March 2007 (EST) But there's a pic of it up... means someone got it somehow? >_> :Or someone datamined it. My bet is on Vana'diel Anniversary. --Samsara 17:39, 9 March 2007 (EST) ::http://www.playonline.com/ff11/event/sep2007/ --Charitwo 11:54, 23 April 2007 (EDT) Obtaining And Info To obtain this, simply talk to a moogle in one of the main cities. As before they will tell you your character stats, then include a paragraph that says the following: "And this time, being the 5th anniversary and all, there's an extra-special present involved. Oh, just be careful you don't accidentally throw it away or anything, because you'll never be able to get another one...ever, kupo!" After which, you are simply given the ring. I have added a picture of the ring to the page as well. Enjoy your new rings :D (I did not test trading this to a gateguard to see if it is rechargable. I don't want to accidentally lose it. So anyone that has a mule in the nations could check and post your results, that would be great.) Grr, forgot the name/timestamp thing for my above comment.. --Wiccaan 03:46, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Anniversary Ring - Recharge Tested Just tested this on a mule, and a friend also did the same. Not rechargeable!!! -- Zanna 5:42, 11 May 2007 (EST) Just curious did you test with just CP? or did you also test with IS? Maybe someone can do some .DAT mining and find out if there is any dialog for this new item... I find it a bit hard to believe they would give us such a great item, to only be able to use it once. Grodark 05:34, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Tested with just CP so far... and I'm to lazy to get my mule to whitegate :( Zanna 7:22, 11 May 2007 (EST) I don't see whats so hard to believe about it. Its an event item, I think its pretty clear that they wanted to give us something special, but not something to take the place of a Chariot or Empress Band. --Toxictaru 07:30, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :I agree with Tox, I don't see why this would be rechargeable. 100% xp bonus, reuse is 1 hour... if it were rechargeable it would break the empress band. No event items are rechargeable (Charm Wands, Halloween staves, etc). This one should not be any different --Ganiman 09:08, 11 May 2007 (CDT) A second helping?! I we know now that you can't recharge this ring, But.. Has anyone tried to drop it and obtain a new ring from the moogles? --Laviot 09:40, 11 May 2007 (CDT) It won't work. --Charitwo 09:55, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Will not, or did not? --Chrisjander 12:17, 11 May 2007 (CDT)